2012-07-13 Lexana
At first Lana was not sure if she should come by to see Lex. First off, it had been many years since they last seen each other and secondly she isn't sure if he would want to see her. And does a big-time business man have time for reunions with old school friends anyhow. She almost talks herself out of it as she reached the front entrance to LexCorp Towers and then again when she reached the security desk, not exactly sure if it's them she'd need to ask about going to see Lex or what. Clearing her throat nervously, Lana turns on what she hopes will be seen as a friendly smile. "Hi," she greets one of the security men, "I'm here to see Lex but I don't have an appointment. I'm an old friend of his and I just moved to the city and wanted to surprise him. Could you please let him know I am here?" Security handles Lana Lang with all the grace and style of security. They say nothing, hold up a finger to make sure she waits and silently calls upstairs through an earpiece. Lex Luthor, as per the usual, is standing in his office and looking out of his window. His eyes are glimmering with a sinister hope as he continues to peer out over the city that he claims to be in his own possession. He is, of course, the true Champion of Metropolis and these huge Towers are but a small glimpse at what is to come once his plans come to fruition. It is not until Mona buzzes herself in. "Mr. Luthor?" Lex doesn't even spare her a glance. "I'm busy." "I understand. You have a visitor, though." Mona explains, with a small roll of her eyes. "With an appointment?" "No sir. I don't believe she needs one." And with that, Mona disappears, letting the huge doors close behind her. Intrigued, Lex Luthor frowns and turns around. "I hate it when she does that." Though, within moments he's sitting at his desk and punching up the security footage on his monitor. Immediately, an eyebrow raises and a small smirk crawls onto his lips. A button press later, "Mona?" "I've already sent for her, Sir." Back downstairs, the security men point Lana in the direction of the elevators, as well as give her a visitor's badge to actually access the elevator. Oh. That was easier than Lana anticipated. She was expecting to be told she'd have to make an appointment or that he didn't want to see her but then she's pointed towards the elvators and she freezes a second. Deer in headlight freezes. "Oh. Uhm. Thank." The badge is taken and then she's off, up to the correct floor. The elevator opens once it reaches the destination and she steps out, looking at Mona now. The receptionist is given the same information the security guard was just moments before. "Welcome. You can go on in." Mona says with a smile. It's one of those smiles that Mean Girls give New Girls in High School Movies all the time. Not that Mona has anything against any of Lex's old friends coming from Out Of The Blue to visit him but she's just got that kind of attitude on her. There's even a somewhat challenging toss of her hair. But she does, eventually, motion to the huge doors that ... are opening right now? "My, my. And just who do I spy with my little eye?" Lex Luthor is standing in the open doorway, a huge smile on his face and looking forever the part of someone that is happy to have some sort of random reunion. Arms are wide open as if he's capturing the world... or expecting some sort of hug. Who knows. It's Lex Luthor. Mean girls are something Lana remembers from high school, the years having done /nothing/ to remove that from her memory. She doesn't cow down to the attitude however but instead merely keeps smiling, the country girl's sweet demeanor not faltering in the least. "Thank you, ma'am." When the doors open Lana turns, the smile widening as Lex arrives. "Oh my God," she drawls. "Look at you." She gives him the hug he looks like he wants, throwing herself around him. Clark would have so many kittens if he were to know that she is but she can not help it. She's caught up in the moment. "Look at you," she whispers. "I always knew you'd achieve big things but... wow, Lex." "No more appointments." is said to Mona over the shoulder of Lana whilst there is hugging going on. He's not about to just let her go. Not quickly anyway. It has been ages since he's seen someone from that wretched town and he might as well milk this for all it is worth. And then some. It only takes a moment more of lingering hugging before turns to usher her into his office and make sure the doors are closed behind them. "Yes, well, they say one can achieve great things when one has a great mind. So you can imagine how easy this was for me." It's really weird, but when ego comes forth from Lex's mouth, it almost just seems to work. Perhaps because he truly believes what he's saying. Less posturing and more positiveness. "But let's have a look at you. You've managed to become even more ravishing than I remember." Time to drop the compliments. "I can't say I thought that was even possible." Affection from Lex is something that throws Lana for a loop and she has to be guided into the other room. A slow breath is drawn in and just as slowly exhales, having to do so as she was holding her breath the entire time they hugged. "Of course it came easily to you," Lana compliments off-handedly while looking around, taking in all the decor and fanciness, all things she has never had possession of thanks to her simpler life. The compliments from him has her face going red but she also laughs, trying to deflect them with a wave of her hand. "I look exactly the same as I did when we last saw each other," she points out. "But if I do... look prettier it's probably the time I spent in Africa or something." "Please, have a seat." Lex is motioning towards any of the plush niceties that may feel ever so good to sit on at this moment in time. He's already moving to lean against his desk because that's what epic people do when they are attempting to still secretly lord their success over others. Even without really doing it. It's a complicated way of life, really. But Perfection breeds Ego. "Africa? Really?" Lex's tone is so perfectly interested even though he is not interested at all. He's very good at playing this role. Even if there's nothing but drivel coming from the mouths of those minds that are nowhere nearly as amazingly brilliant as his own. "What were you doing there?" Yes, asking questions is also part of his role playing. Lana's seen this all too many times. When Lex would try to act like he cares when he really has no damn interest in anything being said. But she still falls for it, making herself comfortable at the same time she answers. "I spent some time in the Peace Corps after graduation," she explains. "Was there helping out several of the smaller villages." Her eyes linger on Lex's face, trying to gauge his reaction to her story. "It was very fulfilling, truly. You should give it a try if the whole CEO thing stops appealing to you. You might find yourself... enlightened." Lex Luthor is very interested in everything coming out of Lana's mouth. He's on the edge of his desk. Rapt attention is written all over his face and he continues to listen even as she gives him the option to do such things himself. With a smile, "Oh, I have many foundations in place to assist with the troubles of those on other continents. I feel that it is my duty to assist those who lack. I was once one of those people." Lex's words come out with a dramatic air to them that just makes him seem like he cares ever so much. "Perhaps, though, paying a personal visit could be good for the soul. If I had the right guide." There's a bit of a smirk on his lips as he eyes Lana upon saying that. "I am sure you have many foundations, Lex. But it's different when you go yourself. It's food for the soul, as the saying goes. It's so humanzing. So..." Shaking her head, Lana falls to chuckling. "I don't know. Maybe you're not into that. Or heck, maybe you don't need humanizing. Lex Luthor is perfect, after all." Her legs are stretched out befor her and the left crossed over the right at the ankle, Lana immediately comfortable once she is done. "You'd want me to take you, in other words," she says with a chuckle. "I suppose I could if you really wanted to." "I'd go anywhere in the world with you, Lana Lang." Lex may have let that slip out a little too honestly, but he's not going to take it back. Instead, he merely coughs for a second and looks off to the side. "Would you care for something to drink?" And he's off to a bar nearby so that he can fix himself up something strong to keep him from admitting certain things to people he hasn't seen in forever. "So. Are you just visiting or have you decided to make a new home here in Metropolis?" Yes, keep the topics rolling so she doesn't realize you have a small crush, Lex. Lana blushes but recovers swiftly, the pink upon her face ebbing quickly. "Lex, you are still very sweet. And flattering." Offered a drink, Lana asks for a glass of sparkling water on ice, assuming he has a bar that is stocked with such, her own taste in beverages much more subdued than most other people's. "I'm going to be living here," comes the reply on the heel of her request. "I've been lucky and found an apartment. Got to furnish it and such but..." Well. "It will have to wait. I need a job before I can afford more than utilties and rent." Water is poured and given. While Lex, himself, has fixed something much stronger, he's more than equipped to handle some ice water. The glass is handed to Lana with a small smile. "Well. That's certainly something I can help with." Lex says, stepping back to lean against his desk once more. He's even taking a small sip of his drink and looking Lana dead in her face. Not in an intimidating way. Not in a stalkery creepster kind of way. Just in a way that, well, says he wants to help her. All she has to do is ask. Just ask. "I don't know if you heard, but I'm kind of a big deal around here." Oh, Lex. So humble. It isn't said outright but her expression says it for her, the kind of expression that says 'uh-oh'. Lex could very well just be offering to help for the sake of wanting to lend aid, but she hasn't seen him in so long. He could have changed and... No. She refuses to think that about Lex. A drink of her water is taken, giving her time to think. "I have heard that you've made a name for yourself in this city. But really... I couldn't, Lex." There's a part of her who would like to. But... "What could someone like me do for someone like you?" "Oh, I'm sure you're capable of a great many things, Lana." Lex is not above making a few innuendos here and there. It's all part of being an Alpha Male in the world dominated by Superman. A world that will soon belong to great Lex Luthor! He keeps the grin on his face as he takes another sip of his drink, before setting it down on the desk. His hands go in front of him and he looks her over for a short bit, almost as if he were appraising her. "If you have no specific interest in anything, I could always use more help here at the Towers. There's always something for someone to do. I could offer you something akin to a paid internship, while you get a lay of the land? Something to tide you over until you know what direction your future will hold?" Lex's eyes gloss over with that crush state that he keeps trying to hide. He's practically begging her to let him do her this favor. After all, it's always good to be owed a favor. "I suppose I am but, again, you are flattering me, Lex." Lana takes another drink before getting to her feet, the room crossed so she can set the glass down upon the bar. "Thank you. For the water, I mean." And probably the compliment although she too modest and not about to say anything about it. There's a pause before she turns, facing Lex fully again. "I don't know. Aren't interns a bit younger than I am?" Pause. "Not that I wouldn't... uh." Not sure what to say to that, she purses her lip, thinking. Considering her options. "Is this a one time offer or can I think about it?" "If a title is all you want, I can handle that. How does: Vice President in Charge of Daily Operations sound?" Yes, Lex Luthor just made that up on the spot. He's very good at making things up on the spot. And he's very willing to fire the current Vice President in Charge of Daily Operations right now so that he can have Lana Lang closer to him than... certain other parties that are also in Metropolis. With a smile, though, Lex continues to respond to her, "My door is always open to friends, Lana. All you need do is call or come by. I will always be here. For you." Again, Lex is not shy about laying it on nice and thick. Enough to make sure she understands that he's willing to throw his weight around in the city for her. Which is probably way more than Clark can do. Again, Lana's not surprised by any of this although she is also very appreciative of his willingness to help her. "We can discuss positions and the like if we decide to go that route." Sighing, she walks up to Lex again and gives him another hug, her eyes closing as she embraces him. "I am very happy for you, Lex. I do hope all your dreams come true." The hug is met with a softness that Lex Luthor doesn't normally project. In fact, he's actually even more relaxed while in Lana's arms than he seems to be when he's not. It's really a special moment. A moment that doesn't happen often, to be completely honest. "I think maybe they're about to." comes close to her ear with a soft whisper of his own voice. But he doesn't want to overstay his hugging embrace and he pulls back just slightly to hold up a business card. "My personal number. If you need /anything/..." He doesn't have to say the rest, does he? The card is taken and put into a pocket before she steps back, her head nodded a bit. "I know. And I will." A quick smile is given and she steps back and then away, moving towards the door. "I should let you get back to work, Lex. Thank you for allowing me to visit on such short notice. We should do lunch." Pleasantries given sincerely by Lana who probably doesn't have it in her to be insincere. "I'll call soon." "I'll be waiting." Lex Luthor doesn't have much to say after that. He just watches to make sure Lana makes it out of his office safely and listens to make sure Mona doesn't say anything to her that will make his plans that much harder. He grabs his glass and finishes off the delicious alcoholic beverage of perfection and smiles as he heads over to the bar. A moment later, Lex Luthor is back at his desk and getting comfortable in his chair, typing away at his computer screen. He leans back in this chair as a folder opens up on the screen, unfolding digital documents and photographs. The manila folder image has a label still visible. It reads: Lana Lang. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs